


A Warrior girl

by TommyTobes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes
Summary: This story takes place in volume seven follow Dahlia Olson, a twenty-year-old huntress who lost her team in the fall of beacon; what will she do to make sure she doesn't lose who she cares about again? Find out in a warrior girl
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 3





	A Warrior girl

Dahlia was training when she got called to the General Ironwood office. "Dahlia, you remember teams Rwby and JNPR correct?" The general asked, "yes sir," Dahlia responded, "right. I want you training Team JNPR while they stay here in Atlas so that they will be sharing there living quarters with you, " The general States Dahlia nodded, glancing around. She knew of the demise of Pyrrha but wasn't sure when they would find a new teammate sooner than she thought apparently as her eyes landed on Oscar Pine, a fourteen-year-old boy who was a form of Ozpin who also died in the fall of beacon "Right this way then you four" Dahlia says beginning to walk "four?" Oscar asks, "you are part of there team, yea?" Dahlia asks, "no i-"Oscar got cut off by Jaune." Yes, he is, "Jaune says. "Follow me then," Dahlia says, walking to her quarters Jaune, Ren, you will be on this side of the room with Nora and Oscar on the other side, understand? "Dahlia asks team JNPR nodded in understanding " good. We start training at 5 am sharp. I want you all dressed and ready, "Dahlia states, walking into her room connected to there own.

True to her word, Dahlia had them all up at 5 am precise with breakfast and coffee or chocolate milk for them all " Eat up, the general wants to talk to you all after training today. "Dahlia states seeming wide awake, Nora was the first of the four to be ready and was stuffing her face. Jaune and Ren came out next, but Oscar was taking a while, so Dahlia went to check up on him " Oscar, come on, breakfast is ready, "Dahlia says, walking into the room to find Oscar staring at the floor, " hey bud, what wrong? "She asks, " it's just they all have their semblance already, and I don't. "Oscar frowns, " Oscar there all alot older you will get your Semblance when it's time, "Dahlia says, giving the youngest a small hug "thanks, Dahlia." Oscar smiles "now come on before Nora eats everything," Dahlia laughs, leaving the room>


End file.
